Last Times
by Heikschen
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten. Zwei gealterte Männer erinnern sich an ihre Vergangenheit. Vor einigen Jahren hätte niemand daran gedacht, dass sie eines Tages mal zueinander finden würden, denn sie waren einmal Feinde. Doch sie lernten den jeweils anderen zu lieben.


**Titel:** Last Times

**Autor**: Heikchen1987

**Beta**: Alraune, danke, du bist ein Schatz!!! *umknuddel*

**Genre**: Romanze

**Pairing**: Neville/ Blaise

**Warnung**: Slash, OOC, Oneshot

**Disclaimer**: Alle Orte und Personen bzw. Vorgeschichten gehören der genialen J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene leider kein Geld hiermit. Nichts meins, außer dem Plot.

**Summary**:Es ist Weihnachten in Ottery St. Cathpole. Zwei inzwischen gealterte Männer erinnern sich an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Vor einigen Jahren noch hätte niemand daran gedacht, dass sie eines Tages mal zueinander finden würden, denn sie waren einmal Feinde gewesen… Nachdem sie sich aber besser kennengelernt hatte lernten sie den jeweils anderen zu lieben.

**Widmung**:Diese Fanfiktion ist Harlekin gewidmet. Ich bin also dein Weihnachtswichtel und hoffe sehr, dass dir diese FF gefällt. Sei nicht zu streng mit mir, denn das ist eine meiner ersten Slash-FFs. Die FF ist ein wenig schnulzig, aber zu Weihnachten darf das ja mal sein! Nun wünsche ich dir viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein besinnliches und fröhliches Weihnachtsfest!!!

* * *

Die Welt sah aus wie mit Puderzucker bestäubt. Überall auf den Dächern, den Gehwegen und in den Vorgärten glitzerte frisch gefallener Schnee. In vielen Fenstern leuchteten Lichterketten. Aus den meisten Häusern des kleinen Ortes Ottery St. Catchpole drangen Weihnachtslieder und viele lachende und fröhliche Stimmen.

Ganz am Rande des kleinen Dorfes lag ein hübsches und gepflegtes Haus. An dessen Haustür hing ein wunderschöner Weihnachtskranz mit rotem, goldenem, grünem und silbernem Schmuck behängt. Inmitten dieses Kranzes war ein Schild zu erkennen, auf dem folgende Worte prangten:

**Tretet ein**

**in unser trautes Heim.**

**Wenn euer Lachen ist schrill,**

**freuen sich Blaise und Neville.**

Auch dieses Haus war wunderschön geschmückt mit allerlei Lichtern und Kränzen, doch eine Sache unterschied dieses Haus von allen anderen im Dorf. In diesem Haus lebten Zauberer.

Durch das Wohnzimmerfenster zur Linken der Tür konnte man den festlich geschmückten Weihnachtbaum und die lodernden Flammen im Kamin sehen. Und direkt davor saßen, eng aneinander geschmiegt, Neville und Blaise Longbottom auf einer gemütlichen Couch. Sie waren inzwischen beide 67 Jahre alt, aber liebten sich wie eh und je.

Nevilles Kopf ruhte auf Blaises Schulter und sie hielten sich liebevoll an den Händen. Plötzlich durchbrach Blaise die Stille um sie herum: „Kannst du dich noch erinnern wie es war, als wir uns kennenlernten?"

Auf Nevilles Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit. „Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen", antwortete dieser nun verträumt.

Beide versanken in Erinnerungen…

_Der Krieg war endlich vorbei! Endlich würde es kein sinnloses Morden mehr geben, keine unschuldigen Opfer, kein Blutvergießen mehr._

_Heute war Weihnachten und Neville machte sich soeben bereit, mit seiner Großmutter gemeinsam ins St. Mungo's zu apparieren, um das Weihnachtsfest gemeinsam mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen. Er freute sich sehr, seine Eltern endlich wieder zusehen, denn seit Ende des Krieges hatte er keine Zeit mehr gefunden, sie zu besuchen. _

_Gerade schnürte er seine Winterstiefel zu, als seine Großmutter die Treppe ihres Hauses heruntergestapft kam._

„_Bist du soweit? Deine Eltern werden sich freuen, dich zu sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigen können, sind sie genauso stolz auf dich wie ich", sagte seine Großmutter und lächelte ihn an._

_Seit der Krieg sein Ende gefunden hatte, behandelte seine Großmutter ihn ganz anders. Offen zeigte sie, dass sie außerordentlich stolz auf ihn war. Komischerweise hatte sich dadurch herausgestellt, dass Neville doch kein so schlechter Zauberer war. Natürlich war er der Anführer der Rebellen von Hogwarts gewesen, aber dennoch misslangen ihm noch immer viele Zaubersprüche. Nachdem er nun aber die Bestätigung von seiner Großmutter bekam, ging ihm alles viel leichter von der Hand. _

_Ein kurzes Nicken seinerseits genügte und beide verschwanden mit einem leisen Plop._

_Als sie die gewohnte Abteilung betraten, wunderte Neville sich, da sich einiges verändert hatte. Inzwischen war die Station vergrößert worden und ein ums andere Bett reihte sich an beiden Wänden ein._

_Seine Eltern hatten ihren Platz immer noch ganz am Ende der Station. Ohne sich großartig umzusehen begab er sich, gemeinsam mit seiner Großmutter, sofort hinter den Vorhang zu seinen Eltern._

_Neville fand, dass es hier absolut zu karg aussah und dass nichts auch nur im Entferntesten an Weihnachten erinnerte. Also zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen kleinen Weihnachtbaum am Ende des Bettes seines Vaters erscheinen. Seine Eltern freuten sich wie kleine Kinder und ihre Augen funkelten sofort vergnügt. Alice Longbottom sprang gleich auf und drückte ihren Sohn an sich, der diese Umarmung sehr genoss. _

_Nachdem die beiden Patienten ihre Weihnachtgeschenke begutachtet hatten und fröhlich damit spielten, setzten sich Neville und seine Großmutter auf zwei gemütliche Sessel. _

_Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Neville eine Bewegung wahr und entdeckte, durch einen Schlitz in der Absperrung, im Bett gegenüber ein ihm wohlbekanntes Gesicht. Blaise Zabini lag einsam und traurig in diesem Bett. Kurzerhand raffte Neville sich auf und trat an sein Bett. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah er auf Blaise herab, der ihn nun herausfordernd ansah._

„_Hey Zabini, was machst du denn hier?", sprach Neville Blaise nach einer zögerlichen Pause an. _

„_Ich… ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren. Kann mich an überhaupt nichts erinnern. Kennen wir uns?", fragte dieser ihn wiederum. _

„_Ähm… ja, wir kennen uns. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang in Hogwarts", antwortete Neville._

„_Hogwarts? Ist das nicht die Schule, auf der ich war? Warum sprichst du mich eigentlich mit dem Nachnamen an? Ich heiße Blaise", erklärte Blaise mit großer Verwunderung._

„_Oh, ja klar. Tut mir Leid. Alte Gewohnheit. Wie geht es dir?", erwiderte Neville überrascht. _

_So kannte er den Slytherin nun gar nicht. Damit hatte er absolut nicht gerechnet. Wer hätte noch vor kurzem gedacht, dass Neville sich mit Blaise Zabini so nett unterhalten konnte. Diese Tatsache war genauso unwahrscheinlich, wie die, dass Neville einen großen Beitrag geleistet hatte zum Sturz Lord Voldemorts. Und doch war sie wahrgeworden._

„_Setz dich doch ein wenig zu mir. Mich besucht niemand und da freu ich mich, wenn ich mal ein bisschen plaudern kann. Oder hast du keine Zeit?", fragte Blaise._

_Neville zog den Sessel vom Bett seiner Eltern herüber._

„_Warum besuchen dich eigentlich deine ganzen Schulfreunde nicht?", wollte Neville nun erfahren._

„_Seid ich hier bin habe ich nur einen einzigen Besucher gehabt und der war nicht besonders freundlich. Ich glaube er hieß Draco", scheinbar hatte ich keine wahren Freunde._

_Stunden vergingen, in denen die beiden über alles Mögliche redeten, als wären sie alte Freunde. Inzwischen hatte Neville's Großmutter die Absperrung um das Bett der Longbottoms und das von Blaise so verschoben, dass sie gemeinsam Weihnachten feiern konnten. Neville erzählte Blaise alles mögliche über Hogwarts und Blaise wiederum berichtete über seinen Aufenthalt im St. Mungo's. Blaise löcherte Neville mit Fragen über seine Vergangenheit und dieser beantwortete ihm nur zu gern alle Fragen die er beantworten konnte._

_Neville erfuhr, dass Blaise alle seine Familienangehörigen im Krieg verloren hatte. Er tröstete ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit und Freude wenigstens ein bisschen über den Schmerz hinweg, sodass er es zumindest an Weihnachten vergessen konnte. Gemeinsam verbrachten die fünf ein besinnliches und fröhliches Weihnachtsfest._

_Von diesem Abend an konnte Neville nicht umhin, seine Eltern und Blaise öfter zu besuchen. Seine Großmutter war erfreut, dass Neville sich inzwischen aktiver am Leben seiner Eltern beteiligte und seine Großmutter nicht ständig als Beistand dabei brauchte. Doch sein Hauptaugenmerk richtete sich auf Blaise. Er hatte festgestellt, dass es ihm Freude bereitete, sich mit Blaise zu unterhalten, der ein äußerst intelligenter und fröhlicher Gesprächspartner war._

_Gemeinsam versuchten sie, Blaises Vergangenheit, so gut es ging, zu erörtern. Neville erzählte Blaise alles, was er von ihm wusste, aber wohlweislich in einer entschärften Version. Neville wagte es nicht, ihm zu sagen, dass sie eigentlich in ihrer Schulzeit Feinde gewesen waren. Er befürchtete, dass dadurch alles in die Brüche gehen würde. Inzwischen hatten sie eine innige Freundschaft aufgebaut und sprachen über einfach alles._

_Unterdessen waren 2 Monate ins Land gegangen, in denen Neville mindestens zweimal in der Woche zu Besuch gekommen war. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er immer so ein seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch hatte, wenn er sich aufmachte, um Blaise zu besuchen. _

_Lag es daran dass er sich einfach darauf freute, seinen neuen Freund wiederzusehen und mit ihm zu reden?_

_Als er an diesem Samstagmorgen die Station betrat und Blaise erblickte, wusste er es besser. Dieses Lächeln und diese strahlenden Augen machten seine Beine zu Wackelpudding. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, aber er hatte sich in Blaise Zabini verliebt. In den Weiberhelden. In einen ehemaligen Feind. In einen Mann!!!_

_Genauso schnell wie ihm diese Erkenntnis gekommen war, kam ihm auch die Erkenntnis, dass er reinen Tisch machen musste. Er musste Blaise von ihrer ehemaligen Feindschaft berichten und hoffen, dass sie trotzdem Freunde blieben._

_Nachdem er sich nun gesetzt hatte und sie sich wie immer begrüßt hatten räusperte er sich: „Blaise, ich muss dir was sagen. Ich schleppe das schon so lange mit mir herum." Als er bemerkte, dass Blaise etwas erwidern wollte, hob er die Hand, damit dieser ihn ausreden ließ._

„_Ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass du alles weißt, was ich weiß. Ich habe dir soviel wie möglich aus deiner Vergangenheit erzählt, aber eine einzige Tatsache habe ich immer weggelassen, aus Angst, dich als Freund zu verlieren. Damals, in der Schule, da waren wir nicht einfach nur bekannt, nein, wir waren sozusagen Feinde", noch ehe Neville ausgesprochen hatte, was er sagen wollte wurde Blaise Blick ganz glasig und er murmelte: „Ich kann mich an alles erinnern."_

_Neville war schockiert. Damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Wer hätte auch damit gerechnet, dass diese Tatsache alle Erinnerung wieder zurückbringen würde. Betreten senkte er den Kopf, weil er ahnte, dass damit ihre Freundschaft beendet war. Innerlich wappnete er sich dafür, fort geschickt zu werden._

_Doch das geschah nicht._

_In wilder Freude stürzte Blaise sich auf Neville und umarmte und herzte ihn innig._

„_Ich danke dir so unendlich. Dank dir werde ich nicht mehr auf dieser Station leben müssen", brachte Blaise unter Freudentränen hervor._

„_Wie konntest du nur denken, dass unsere Freundschaft deswegen beendet sein würde?", fragte er Neville nun in gespielt bösen Tonfall._

_Neville war so froh darüber, dass ihm ebenfalls Freudentränen übers Gesicht liefen. Nichts hatte sich verändert, sie würden Freunde bleiben._

_Immer noch ließ Blaise Neville nicht los. Auf einmal begann er wie verrückt zu lachen und Neville stimmte ein._

„_Wenn uns einer vor zwei oder drei Jahren erzählt hätte, dass wir eines Tages so gute Freunde werden, hätten wir ihn für verrückt erklärt", brachte Neville unter Lachen hervor._

_Blaise hielt Neville nun ein Stück von sich weg und erwiderte: „Ja, aber es hat sich so viel geändert. Wir sind jetzt die besten Freunde und sogar mehr als das, wir sind Seelenverwandte. Wäre meine Amnesie nicht gewesen, wäre das alles nie so gekommen."_

_Die beiden hörten auf zu lachen und sahen sich tief in die Augen._

_Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, näherten sich ihre Gesichter und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Vorerst ein schüchterner, wurde er zu einem innigen und zärtlichen Kuss. _

_Nach wenigen Sekunden lösten sie sich und starrten sich gegenseitig entsetzt an. Der eine wie der andere flüsterte leise: „Es tut mir Leid."_

_Wieder sahen sie sich an und Blaise lies ein lautes Lachen hören, was Neville dazu brachte ihn erschrocken anzusehen._

„_Wieso entschuldigen wir uns eigentlich? Wir wollten es doch beide, oder?", sagte Blaise nun._

_Auf Nevilles Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Lächeln aus und Blaise legte seine Hand in Neville's Nacken und zog ihn wieder zu sich. Ihre Lippen vereinten sich wieder zu einem liebevollen Kuss…_

„Es war schon verrückt, wie wir damals zueinander fanden", brach Blaise nun ihre gemeinsame Erinnerung ab.

„Ich bin so dankbar, dass wir uns damals getroffen haben. Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens!", antwortete Neville.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz", erwiderte Blaise.

Bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichem und vertrautem Kuss trafen flüsterte Neville: „Ich dich auch, Liebling"

* * *

**~° T H E E N D °~**

* * *

_Ich hoffe die fanfiction hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review._

_Sowohl Anregungen, Lob und Kritik sind erwünscht und gerne gesehen._

_Und nun viel Spaß bei meinen anderen Storys._

_MfG Heikschen *peace*_


End file.
